Jake
Name: 'Jake '''Age: '''15 '''DOB: '''12/24/98 '''Featured In: '''BB1, BB2, BB3, BB4 '''Hosted: '''BB3, BB4 '''Placed: '''8th, 10th, 3rd, 6th '''Jake Mauriello '''is a BB houseguest that has been featured in every game so far. Jake is best known in the BB community as the most jipped player of all time; placing last in 2 games due to a bi'CHRIS'''tter houseguest. Jake is also a member of the "Party Planning Committee", the group that plans all BB Games from BB4 forward. Summary of Games Played '''BB1 Jake is known for being the sole reason why BB1 flopped. In the first HOH of the game, Jake carried his team (Teamo) and was the sole reason that they were even close to catching up to the far superior Thot House. A mixture of emo rage and a bi'CHRIS'tter houseguest led Jake to be not only put on the block, but the first and sole houseguest to be evicted. After this tragic event, Jake threw what is known as the most iconic "shit fit" in BB history. Mixed with emotions, Jake tore his ex team (Teamo) and a certain bi'CHRIS'tter houseguest to SHREDS. BB2 Big Brother 2 brought about no change for Jake. Although picking a very strong team this time around (Dream Team), Jake was once again jipped by a certain bi'CHRIS'tter houseguest, who convinced everyone to evict Jake first again; this, of course, resulted in the second ''most iconic shit fit in BB history. Jake, due to this seasons twist, did get to compete in the second HOH, and after "slaying" trivia and winning, Jake threw his pencil at Chris, lowkey telling him to "Pack your bags, Jenny!" This, of course, did not happen, for Chris went on to win the Power of Veto. '''BB3' Big Brother 3 finally gave Jake a chance to shine. Being the first game with no teams, Jake didn't need to rely on fake hoes to get him far in the game. For this reason, and for the fact that he can't win shit, Jake gladly helped form the Bomb Squad, an alliance with Chris, Dixie, Sophie, and Lola. This alliance literally tore the game up and became the final 5 with almost no obstacles, besides Claire who was lowkey a Mayo Queen Comp Beast. After winning the final 4 HOH, Jake put up Chris and Dixie, with the hope that Lola would be SmART! and send home his arch nemesis, Chris, but alas, she choose to evict Dixie. In the final 3, typical Chris won HOH in a controversial game of Taps where he literally threw the ball at Lola's face wtf he did not '''deserve that win. Anyway. He choose to evict Jake because he knew Jake was the Jury's mayo queen so he took Lola, but the bitch lost anyway! Hu Huh! What type of Ms.Victoria Rafaeli teas is this?! '''BB4 Jake went into this game with the mindset of making it his most iconic yet. Last game, he laid low and made it to final 3, but it was no fun. He started the game by avoiding eviction the first two weeks, even though he was a clear, easy target both times. Although containing a lot of potential, Jake was jipped yet again when his final 3 with Dixie and Caitriona was playing him for a fool and secretly working with Chris and Lola. After Lola gave Jake her word that he was safe week 3, she ended up backdooring him and saving Chris. Although he was evicted, Jake was honored to be part of the sole and biggest game move. Category:Houseguests